It is known to thicken the aqueous phase of a suspension of solid particles or emulsified droplets. The addition of thickeners increases the viscosity of the aqueous phase and thereby retards settling of the particles or droplets. Such retardation is useful to maintain the particles or droplets in suspension during the storage, use, and/or transport of the suspension.
Polymeric thickeners, e.g. starches, which thicken by entanglement of the polymeric chains, have been used to viscosity the aqueous phase of suspensions. Such thickeners can degrade under the influence of mechanical shear or chemical scission (e.g. by oxidation or hydrolysis) of the polymeric chains which results in a loss of viscosity and, thus, suspension stability.
Cationic surfactants have been found which form rod-like micelles under certain conditions. The presence of the rod-like micelles imparts to the fluid viscoelastic properties. However, cationic surfactants tend to have high toxicity and very low biodegradability.